Confrontation
by MakorraGal312
Summary: "I dumped Korra." Mako said with regret. Mako looked up and saw Asami with an extremely shocked look. They just kept on staring at each other for two straight minutes until Asami broke the silence. "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Takes place in Book 2.
1. Confrontation

Mako was just looking out in the distance on the boat. He was really starting to miss Korra. He just broke up her and he doesn't even try looking for her the day after to make sure that she was okay. He missed her smile, her confidence, her kiss. He missed everything about her. He was trying his best not to cry because he didn't want to seem like a wimp in front of the Triads, especially Two Toed Ping, or he'll tell everyone.

"Everything okay?" a voice asked. Mako turned around to find Asami standing next to him looking worried.

"Fine." Mako replied.

"No, you're not. You look like your about to cry. What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about Korra."

"Hey, if you're worried about her don't be. She's the Avatar and knowing her, I know that she'll be able to take care of herself. Besides, even if something happens to her, you'll be there for her!"

"No. I won't."

"What do you mean?"

"I dumped Korra." Mako said with regret. Mako looked up and saw Asami with an extremely shocked look. They just kept on staring at each other for two straight minutes until Asami broke the silence.

"You what?" Asami asked sternly.

"Yeah. Are you okay?" Mako asked nervously.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Asami screamed with anger. Mako was starting to become confused.

"What do you mean what's wrong with me?"

"Why the heck did you break up with Korra?"

"She was starting to get on my nerves! She keeps on taking out her anger on me for no reason and she always thinks that I'm taking sides!"

"Mako! I think you forgot that her tribe is in the middle of a big civil war. You think she wants to take out all of her anger on the people she loves the most? USE YOUR BRAIN!"

"What was I supposed to do? Just let her keep on talking me down in the stinkin' squad room?!"

"No! You should've been a man, took her to your apartment, and talk to her, you FREAKIN IDIOT!"

They just stood there for a few minutes. Asami finally realized what she said in that last part and instantly regretted calling him that.

"Mako, I'm sorry. It's just that I think you weren't giving Korra the benefit of the doubt." Asami said quietly.

"That's okay. I was starting to become an idiot again."

"Mako, you need to make up with Korra. She loves you too much and she probably misses being with you just as much as you miss being with her. Plus, with this whole tribe situation, if you add that with a break-up, Korra is going to go insane and won't know what she's doing. She might even end up killing herself!"

"You're right. I need to make things right."


	2. Loss

Two days after being confronted by Asami about the break-up, Mako decided to look for Korra after work and try to make amends with her. Wearing his average police uniform, he went to the Police Department and was getting ready for work.

"Let's get this over with." Mako mumbled.

When Mako walked into the room, he saw that every single one of his co-workers looked depressed and some of them were even crying. He immediately saw Asami sitting at his desk crying her eyes out while Bolin was comforting her. To make matters worse, Lin had her head down.

"What the heck is going on here?" Mako asked. Everybody except for Asami looked at him, some with extreme sympathy. Lin breaks from her silence and walks up to Mako.

"Mako. I think you should take a seat." Lin said in a depressing tone. Bolin pulled out a chair for Mako and the officer sat near Asami, who was still crying.

"Asami, what happened?"

"It's about K-Korra." Asami stuttered. Mako's heart immediately stopped. Bolin was on the verge of tears and some of the cops bowed their heads. Bolin knelt down besides his big brother and looked him in the eyes with sadness.

"Bro, Korra's dead." Mako's eyes widened. He thought that Bolin was just a part of some prank.

"Bo, I swear if this is some joke by those stupid cops, I'm gonna b-" Mako started with gritted teeth.

"This isn't a joke. Korra's dead. I'm sorry, Mako."

"No that's a lie! STOP THIS NOW, BOLIN!"

"He's telling the truth!" a voice shouted. Bolin and Mako turned around to find Asami with tears streaming down her face.

"Guys, there's no way that Korra could be gone."

"Yes. There is." Mako just gave up fighting. His heart was telling him that Korra really was gone and that he should just stop thinking that this was a joke.

"What happened?" Mako asked firmly, trying to keep himself together. Bolin and Asami looked at each other trying to decide who was going to tell Mako the news. Bolin turned his head back to Mako, confirming that he was going to tell him.

"Apparently, after you dumped Korra, she rented a speed boat and was riding on Ember Ocean **(A/N: I don't know the actual name of the ocean.)**." Bolin started.

"Isn't that where Amon and Tarrlock were killed?" Mako asked.

"Yeah. She was riding on Ember Ocean and somehow the boat had a malfunction in one of the engines and the entire boat exploded with Korra still inside." Bolin finished with tears finally dripping down his face. Mako collapsed onto his knees and started to cry and shake.

"T-this is all m-my f-fault." Mako sobbed.

"This isn't your fault, Mako." Asami said, still mourning the loss of her friend. Although he knew that was true, Mako still felt responsible for what happened to Korra. His silent tears turned into a line of painful wails. Asami and Bolin knelt down besides Mako and hugged him. He hugged back and the three of them all cried together. No one in the room bothered to disturb them and decided to let them mourn.

As of today, Team Avatar lost a friend.


End file.
